A year of my life
by EmilyJade91
Summary: It's Hilary's last year at her private school, in Russia. She gets kicked out, her mother comes back and she falls for the hottest guy ever.
1. January 1st

Hey hello hope you like.

1st January 2004

Ah. The first day of a new year. yay. I didn't feel happy, I felt like shit and like Tyson had rejected me but I hadn't asked him out yet. Ah. Yes, I like Tyson Granger. Ever since I met him 2 1/2 years ago. God damn it Hilary. I'm Hilary Sanders. 15 years old. I attend the most snobby and rich private school in Russia. My friends; the world famous bladebreakers go with me. I was trying to read my favourite book 'Saving Franchesca' but I couldn't conretrate. Tyson ran into the lounge followed by our Captain- Kai. All the girls at our school drool over him. Kai is so cold. you could be in Hawaii in the middle of summer and it would be frosty around him. That's our Kai. I heard Laughter. Then Max and Rei entered laughing their heads off. I didn't join in but I could feel Kai's cold eyes on me the whole time he stayed in the room, I sighed a bit to loud . god, life is so weird.


	2. January 2nd

Diclaimer: I don't own beyblade

Chapter two:

A/n: this is like a dairy though it's in her mind. Weird. huh. yeah i am.

2nd Janaury 2004:

Hilary's p.vo.:

Ah. A new day, new things to do. yeah new things to do. I remembered my New years revolutions:

1: Tell Tyson that you like him

2: Tell mom that I'm sorry

3: To be friends with some that is mean to me.( I was thinking of the school rebel- Cassandra)

4: To be different than others

5: To read; The diary of Anne Frank

6: To learn how to Beyblade

At this moment Tyson decieded to pull a prank on me, by tipping his red cordial on _my WHITE SKIRT._

_"_TYYYYYYSSSSSSOOOOOOOONNNNN" I screamed. " Do you know that my skirt is WHITE?" Yes" he said in a small voice. He looked scared. I stormed out of the kitchen ( where i haad zoned out), pushed both Kai and Rei out of my way on the stairs and slammed my bedroom door shut. " FUCKENING HELL" I yelled; kicking my bed. Ow. now my foot is hurting.


	3. January 3rd & 4th

DISCLAIMER: I don't own beyblade.

Chapter three:

A/n: Sorry about the wait. sorry truley.

3rd Janaury 2004

Hilary's p.v.o:

Yesturday was the worst day ever. Tyson compeletly ruined my WHITE skirt. yes white.

Note to self: NEVER WEAR WHITE NEAR TYSON!. I made a reminder to tell Tyson that I like him though he ruined my skirt. Oh well. We are sitting in a park in the middle of the Russian Winter. WINTER. Kai couldn't care less. I'm freezing my ass off while Max and Rei are battling. Nether are winning. Tyson is complaing for food; Kenny tpying away on his laptop and Kai, well he is standing against a tree. With no coat on. I went over to him, mind the 5 foot snow. " Aren't you cold?"I said. "no.". That's the response I got. nothing weird there. I walked back, sitting back down on a frozen steel bench. Oh god, my ass is stiff.

4th Janaury 2004:

hilary's p.v.o:

As I sat there thinking, today is my mother's birthday. I remembered all the good times we had when I lived with her. Then I remembered when she left us, on my fucking birthday. I traced a circle on the fabric of the lounge which I was half hanging off. I sighed a bit to loudly cause Rei asked: " Hilary what's wrong." " Nothing. Just bored" More like Depressed. Not that I added that.

Longer chappie tommorow. When ever.


	4. January 5th

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade!

Chapter four:

A/N: hey hey check out my new story: THE DEATH ANGELS! YES PEOPLE REVIEW! OR KARMA WILL GET YOU!

5th Janaury:

1:30pm:

Hilary's PVO:

I'm sitting here doing my homework alone. The boys are practising. Again. I'm suppose to do my homework and instead i am think about KAI. I don't like him or have a crush on him. Or do I? FOR GOD SAKES NO WAY! my voice mentally screamed through my head. I triwled my hair around my pencil. RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. The phone echoed around inside the house. " Hello, this is Hilary speaking" I said into the reciver. " Oh sweetie, It's mom" MOMMMMMMMM! OH MY GOD. " Mom?" I asked, thinking it was someone pranking me. " Ya, who do ya think it is?" She sounded like she had to Bostan and stayed there for a while. " Why are you calling?" " What's wrong with calling ya, your ma daughter!" HER DAUGHTER! She left Dad and I all alone for 5 fucking years! " Uh. Mom, I have to go" "Why?" " Because I have HOMEWORK and it's due when we go back to school!" " Oh. Well see ya. Ta-ta" Click. TA-TA? T-A FUCKING T-A? That's when the boys came in. " Who was on the phone?" Max asked me as he sat down. " My mother" I said as I grabbed all of my homework and books and stomped up stairs to my room. I threw my stuff on my bed and walked over to my book shelf where my photo album was. I took it off the shelf and opened it the photos of me with my mother at the hostipal right after I was born. But all of my mothers' faces in them was cut out as I rememered when she first left us, I sat up all night cutting everything of her out of my life. And now she's back and ... For years I wanted her to be back and now I don't. Man, I'm so confused!

A/n: Thank you for reading!


	5. January 9th

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, I don't, I'll never will.

Story: A year of my life

Author: Ms. Hiwatari

Summary: This is a tale about one year of Hilary's life. She tell's her crush that she likes him, she get's kicked out of her private school and her mum comes back.

A/N: Thank-you to my reviews. I have had a long writers block on this story... lol. But I am back. My writing style has changed so... On with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary's POV:

"But, I can't!" I said. Max, Ray, Tyson, Kai, Tala, Bryan, Ian, Spencer and I stood on the edge of the road.

"But you can" both Max and Ray said, lifting me up, underneath my armpits.

"Stop! Stop! This is a moment, that I want to cherish!" I said, gigling from feeling ticklish. They dragged me across the road, onto the grassy park across the road.

"How do you feel now?" Max asked. I laughed. We all sat down. As seniors we were allowed to cross the road and sit in the park for lunch. I looked at Kai. He looked away. It had been 4 days since my mother rang. I shoved a whole hand full of chips in my mouth. Why was Kai ignoring me? Was it because of what happened afterward? I felt something on my head. Tala was looking down at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, checking if I had a fever.

"Nothing" I repiled. Tala didn't look to sure, but he went back to checking out the chicks near by. Even Tala was catching on to my depressing-ness. I stood up, grabbing my bag. I walked away. I don't know why but I did. I heard Max and Tyson asking me rather loudly what I was doing, but I just ignored them.

I got to the oval before I stopped. I dropped my bag, and fell to the ground. Tears formed in my eyes. One spilled over, and then someone wiped it away. I turned my head to the right, and there was Kai. I looked at him. And then, he hugged me, and all I could do was cry. But why?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Short but sweet to start the year! Hope you like! REVIEW!


	6. January 11th

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!

A/n: Thank-you for your reviews.

A year of my life.

Chapter 6: 11th of January

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1/11

Diary, I am pathetic.

Beyond pathetic.

I have NO excuse to live anymore. Mother arrives tomorrow. Can't I just not see her? It's my choice. But for some stupid reason I WANT to see her! But why? It's not like she's there for me when I need her. She sends me a $1500 check once a month. She's the one who LEFT me. And I want to see her?

This is totally like me. Running back to her. When's she's done the wrong. Am I just going to forgive her? Maybe I'll get all emotional and cry and hug her and tell her that I forgive her. Once again, I prove that I am worthless.

The other day. I was a total idiot. Who cries on the school oval and goes back to class and pretends that everything is alright? ME! EVERYTHING IS NOT ALL RIGHT! THE WORLD SUCKS.

I'll send a memo out. So the world knows that everything is NOT GOING TO BE OKAY! Life shits on you everyday. Nobody is going to be happy everyday in thier lives. NOBODY. But they all seem to belive it. Enteranl happiness? I rather be sick.

Thank-god there is such thing as vodka. Rei spent most of last night, outside my door, trying to talk to me. He told me that if I wanted to, we could talk about things. What is there to talk about? From the fact that My mother is coming back, I flunked last week's pop quiz in science or from the fact THAT EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE IS SHIT!

No. I do NOT want to talk. Talking is for wimps. No more talking- I'm done. Screw this. I'm gone.

Today:

Weight: 97lbs.

Goal: 90lbs.

Breakfast: n/a

Lunch: 1 apple, 3 shots of vodka

Dinner: 2 hashbrowns, bowl of chips, bottle of water.

A/n: Hope you like.


	7. January 12th

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

A/n: Welcome to another chapter! Thank-you for your reviews! The title of this chapter comes from, Neon Genesis Evangelion, epsiode 18. On with the story!

A Year of My Life

Chapter 7: January, 11th/ Introjection.

Normal POV:

"Hilary! Your mother is down stairs. Aren't you going to say hello?" Max asked Hilary through the door. Hilary had locked herself into her room.

"No! Why should I!" She yelled. Max looked at Rei. They went back down stairs, where Hilary's mother sat on the couch.

"She's not coming out, isn't she?" She asked. Rei shock his head.

"No. She's seems..uh.. mad at you." She stood up and walked up the stairs towards Hilary's room.

"Hilary! Open up now!" She said firmly through the door.

"Why should I?" The door opened. Hilary stood there, wearing crumpled clothing and very messy hair. "You have never been a mother to me! So why should I obey you?"

"Hilary! Listen to yourself. What happened to you?"

"NOTHING! GO AWAY! I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE! FUCK OFF!" She screamed, slaming the door. Downstairs, the boys sat sliently. They watched Hilary's mother qulietly and calmly leave the house. They all looked at each other. Kenny walked down to his basement bedroom. Max walked up the stairs. Tyson went into the kitchen. Rei followed Max. Kai walked up the stairs aswell. He banged Hilary's door open. She was lying on her bed.

"What do you think your doing!" She yelled at him. He closed to the door. He pulled her off her bed and into her bathroom(A/n: Lucky cow! Get's her own bathroom. Guess it's cause she's the only girl). He turned the shower.

"Three days ago, you were crying on my shoulder on the oval. Now, your drinking so you can make yourself feel better."

"So? I don't care what happens to me. Either does anyone else." Kai pulled her shirt off.

"Hey! What do you think your doing!" He unzipped her skirt.

"You seriously need a shower."

"Does that give you a right to strip me!" He pushed her into the shower. Hilary gave up. She was cold, extremely embrassed of the fact that she was naked in front of Kai and she had a massive headache.

"What's wrong Hilary?" He asked.

"Nothing. There is nothing wrong." She lied.

"If thier's nothing wrong, then Tyson has actually grown some brains. Tell me. I'm not going to pass judgement on you. I'm your friend, right?"

"Wow! You accutly spoke!" Kai looked at her. " I feel... hollow inside. Since Mom rang. All I can think is about when she left me. And now, she thinks it's alright just to come back into my life. I'm just so sick of being so perfect."

"Nobody's perfect. You know that." A tear slipped down her check.

"Then why do I feel this way?" Another. She stepped out of the shower. "I can't even be thin. Or pretty. I'm ugly. I'm fat. I can't stay here, anymore." Kai stepped in fron of her.

"You are not fat. Your the most prettiest girls I know. Why can't you stay here?" Tears fell down her face. Hilary fell towards the ground, but Kai caught her. He wrapped a towel around her. She broke down compelety. Again. In Kai's arms.

A/n: Not the best. But I hope you like!

Charlotte Wilkens.


	8. February 3rd Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Just the plot.

A/n: I love everyone and thier reviews! Some time has passed since chapter 7, about 3 and 1/2 weeks. On with the story!

Chapter 8: Febaury 3rd, Part one.

Hilary's Pov:

It's been a while since my mother came. Still, I haven't seen her since. Kai told me to see her. She's still in town. I don't know why.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked me. I sighed. I was lying on my stomache, on his bed. I remember how he saw me at my worst, and yet he didn't judge me. He's the only reason why I'm here, and not... somewhere else.

"Yea. But I'm cold. I should be going to bed. I need sleeep" I said. Then yawned. He got up from his desk, and lyed down next to me.

"You can always saty in here."He wants me to stay in here?

"Really?" I raised my left eyebrow.

"I would love to share my nice, warm bed with you" He smirked. That cocky little asshole.

"Fine. Your sharing." I took off my extremely bulky sweater.

"You can't sleep in jeans."

"Yes, I can." He hopped off the bed and walked over to his closet. He's been acting like this for about two weeks. Something's wrong with him. In the head. It's like he's... been eating too much sugar. Maybe he got into Max's stash... A shirt landed on me.

"Put that on."

"Oh! So demanding!" I took off my jeans, and shirt. I didn't really care. He's seen me naked before. I pulled on the shirt. It said, 'Shit' on the front. Nice... I hopped inside. He took of his shirt. I'm sleeping in the same bed with that... wow. That's one nice chest. He turned off the light.

"Good night Hilary."

"'Night Kai... Do you snore?"

"How would I sopossed to know if I snore?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"Do you-?"

"Sleep." Asshole.

Morning... :

"Wake up, Hilary" Somone said, interupting my beauty sleep.

"Go away." I waved my arm, hitting someone without opening my eyes. Skilled.

"Do you want me to sit on you?" The same person said. I gave no responce. Something heavy sat on me! I opened my eyes to see Kai, sitting on my stomache. Without a shirt.

"Get off me!" I yelled. He hopped off.

"Your so thin, I thought I would break you. You hog the bed, by the way."

"I do not!"

"Do." He put a shirt on. Any longer and I would have melted into a puddle. " Get dressed."

"No. I think I like me this way." I hopped out, grabbing my clothes of the ground.

"Do you think your leaving that easy?"

"Yes. I will tell Tyson that you and I slept in the same bed."

"So? Like I care of what he thinks. By the way, Tala invited me to a party. Well... all of us. Your coming." God! Does he get anymore annoying, with that smirk! I'm cold. I opened the door and checked the hallway. None, good. I sneak along the hallway, down to my room. I got in without anyone looking! I dumped the clothes on the ever expanding pile of anything. I turned the light and heat on in my bathroom. I'm so lucky to be a girl. I get my own bathroom. I hopped into the shower. The door banged open.

"What!" I shouted. The door opened.

"Kai! I'm naked! Get out!" No privacy with this boy! Does he not care that I don't want to be seen naked!

"It's not like I've seen anything." I went red. "Mariah's downstairs." Oh my god! Mariah's here. But why? I hoped out, wrapping a towel around me. I pulled on black jeans and a lime green and black striped sweater on. I ran downstairs.

"Hilary!" Mariah shrieked- Loudly. She basically knocked me over with a hug.

"How are you?" I asked, more down tonned.

"I'm great! I'm going to be living with you guys! I'm so happy!" She wore a big smile. I looked at Rei, who was pink in the face.

"In Rei's room?" Tyson asked. Both went so red, it invented a new shade.

"No..." She said.

"Where else is she going to go?" Max asked. But...There was no spare rooms. Unless she bunked with me. But that ment cleaning my room. No...

"Hilary's going to stay in my room." Kai spoke up. WHAT! Everyone looked at me. I blushed. I looked at him. He looked at me. Why do I desvere this torture?

"Hilary goes in Kai's room, Mariah goes into Hilary's and everyone's happy." Kenny said. Tyson looked pissed off. But why? He was glaring at Kai. Mariah dragged Rei upstairs. Poor Rei... I followed Kai back into his room.

"Where am I sopossed to put my stuff?" I asked. This room, was big. But where was my bed sopossed to go. Mariah didn't bring her bed. She would have to have mine. Leaving me in... Kai's! No way! "I'm going to be sleeping in your bed. Every night?" He smirked at me. He walked over and stood directly in front of me. God, he's tall.

"You love it." He walked out. ASSHOLE!

A/n: Sorry, Kai's acting ocish. He's a cocky little shit, hey? Mariah's staying, Hilary's moing into Kai's bedroom, Tyson's pissed off and Hilary seems to have recovered. Hope you like! Please review!

Charlotte Wilkens.


	9. February 3rd, Part II

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. Just the plot!

A/n: Once again, Thank-you for reviewing! Your reviews keep me writing. This story is offically my most popular story(At this time, 56 reviews, 13 in front of 15 and pregnant) at the moment. Thank-you to you all! I've changed the year from '04 to '06! Sorry! On with the story!

Chapter 9: Febuary 3rd, Part II

Hilary's Pov:

Sometime around 7-ish...:

"Sexy!" I heard Mariah say from behind me. I was getting dressed for the party. I had decieded to go with a long seleved black top underneath a strapless black dress with black stockings. With black boots. "You look great."

"Thank-you. You too" She of course was wearing pink. How can she wear so much of the same colour? Don't understand some girls...

"We should be going! GUYS!" She rushed down stairs. She blew out my left eardrum. I walked down stairs, more calmly and noiseless. Everyone stared at me.

"Stop it." I said, I walked out the door and down the footpath. Creeps...

Later... About 5 hours...:

Normal Pov:

Tala had three girls in his arms (A/n: Man-whore!), Kenny sat nervously in a corner, Tyson was dancing with a girl, Max too, Ray with Mariah. Kai and Hilary were not to be seen. Kai was looking for Hilary, who had missing for about an hour. He walked along the second level hallway. There wasn't as many people up here as there was down stairs. A door opened and out stumbled Hilary.

"Woah..." She said, steading herself. "Hello! Kai... Kai!" She stumbled again. "It's youuu. The boy I am lookkkin' for."

"I've been looking for you to Hil. We sho-"

"Kai. Listen to my - wooopps. I mean me-" She said, slowly. " You Are the hottest guy I've ever looked at." She giggled. "Course, I don't have a chance with you." Kai looked at her. "Whattttt?" She asked, loudly. He picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her down the stairs, picking Kenny up on the way. Kai carried her all the way home(A/n: Awww. He's so cute!). Kenny went straight to bed. Kai carried her up the stairs and into thier bedroom.

"Okay! LET ME DOWN NOW!" Hilary yelled. He put her down. "My feet are sore" Kai almost slammed the door. _'How are her feet sore, when she did NO walking!' _He thought. She tried and take off her uncomfortble clothes.

"Would you like some help?" He asked. He stood from behind, he was almost foot taller than her. He unzipped her dress, and took off her top. She had already took off her shoes and stockings.

"Kai."

"Hmm?"

"Where are my clothes?" Kai handed her pj's. "Think-you" Kai gave a slight(A/n: Slight) smile and layed down next to her.

"Good night" He looked over towards her. She was out. He smiled again.

A/n: Slighty less good chapter than the rest. Kai looks out for Hilary, cause maybe he likes her! Maybe... time will tell. He'll be that cocky little shit next chapter. When Hilary said, "Think-you", it's NOT A ERROR! OKAY! OKay!

Charlotte Wilkens.


	10. February 4th

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own the plot.

A/n: Everyone, who has reviewed, wether it was last year or this, I love you and thank-you for your reviews. I've taken a short break(not 11 months like last time), as I kinda got writers block(last time it was cause I couldn't be even bothered) and now I am back.

A Year of My Life

Chapter 10: Febuary 4th

-----------------------------------------------

Hilary's Pov:

I have a massive headache and I haven't even opened my eyes. It doesn't help, that someone is yelling down stairs.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TYSON! HILARY IS STILL SLEEPING!" I heard Kai shout on the top of his lungs. Hello, you just woke me up. I kept my hurting eyes closed. I drank wayy to much last night. Result: Today I feel even more shitter and now I have a massive hangover with a spliting headache. Kai stomped his away into his room.

"Thank-you for making my headache even better, Kai." I said.

"Does the drunk have a headache?" he said, his left hand going over my forhead.

"I am not a drunk."

"Do you want something to eat?" Eat...ugh... Food. My face said it all. Kai hopped back into bed with me. I snuggled closer towards him. I could stay like this...

-----------------------------------------------------------

I finally got out of bed. At 3 in the afternoon. Had a shower. Actually brushed my hair. I walked down stairs. Ugh... Just walked on Rei and Mariah making out on the couch. So did not need to see that! I walked into the kitchen. Kai shoved a glass of juice into my hands.

"Drink"

"Aye, aye captain!" I saluted him.

"Don't act like Tyson."

"Where is he?" I asked. Yum... this juice is nice. "What flavour is this?" I put the cup onto the nice large pile of dishes.

"Apple, carrot and garlic. Useful for colds. Did you like it?" I nodded.

"You don't have a clue, where Tyson is"

"Tala rang. He's on his couch. Passed out."

"Lovely"

"Still... I'm the one who carried you home." He carried me! In front of people!

"Did you care I was in a dress!" What was he doing..? Oh. He's cutting potatoes.

"You were wearing a dress?"

"Yes! Hello! It was black!" Oh god! Kai chuckled.

"I know you were wearing a dress. I was playing you. I like teasing you. You go so ballistic" Where was our Kai? They replaced him with... a joking Kai. I planted myself on the bench. I checked him out. Black sweater, black jeans, black socks. How much more emo could he get? Man... he's good-lookin.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I'm sorry! I know short. Hehe Valentine's day is around the corner! hehe ;P ;P Review!

Charlotte Wilkens!


	11. February 13th

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own the plot.

A/n: Thank-you for all your reviews! Love you guys much!

A Year of My Life

Chapter 11: 13th February

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV:

"So, tomorrow is valentine's day" Kai stated as he looked into the bathroom mirror.

"And what? I am meant to go ga-ga over the possible likeness of chocolate or roses?" Hilary asked. Kai raised his eyebrows.

"I take that your not a big valentine's day fan?" he asked. Hilary turned her head.

"Do all females have to be?"

"No. Why aren't you?"

"My mother walked out on my father and me on valentine's day"

"I'm sorry" Kai turned around. Hilary was in the shower, her hair sticking to her neck, soap over her body…"Hm"

"Don't worry. It's okay. I just hate the moronic slut" Kai snapped out of his trance.

"Should you be calling your mother that?" Hilary turned the water off and slipped out.

"Well, I can't help if she is one" she said, wrapping her self in a towel. "You can stop staring at me now" she smirked at him.

"Who even said I wanted to look at you?" he asked, as the trekked down the hallway. Hilary whirled around.

"You are so full of yourself" she said, jabbing a finger into his chest. They both looked at each other. Kai's face was within inches of Hilary's then…..

"Kai! Hilary! Dudes! COME SEE THIS MOVIE IT'S TOTALLY AWESOME!" Tyson yelled from downstairs. Hilary blinked.

"Yer. I'll be right down." she said, entering their bedroom. Kai leaned against the wall.

"Damn you Tyson" he muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, Tyson clam down before you spill your drink" Kenny said, rushing from the kitchen with a large bundled of napkins. Hilary, now fully dressed, sat next to Kai who sat next to Tyson. Kai didn't seem so happy and either did Tyson. Kenny passed the napkins to Tyson then sat down sighing. Mariah and Ray were mushed together on one couch with Max in front of them a few feet away. Hilary looked at Kai, who got a very nasty stare from Tyson.

"What's this movie even called?" Hilary asked. Tyson threw her the dvd case. "Hm… 'The Godfather'…. this seems old to me"

"It's the best movie in the world!" Tyson said. Hilary put the DVD case on the coffee table.

"It's not my kind of movie" Hilary mused, reading the blurb on the back.

"Well your kind must be shit then!" Hilary raised her eyebrow.

"Don't get your panties in a knot"

"Fuck you Hilary" Everybody in the room looked at him. Hilary sprung up and stalked off.

"Tyson! Your such an ass!" Mariah shot at him.

"Dude, that was kinda low" Max said. Kai stood up and followed Hilary.

"He always takes her side!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Are you mad at her because she said the movie wasn't her kind?" Max asked. Tyson stood up.

"Why do you all take her side!"

"Tyson… I think your over-acting" Kenny said. Tyson stomped to his bedroom. The four remain people left in the lounge room divided each other's eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------

"You shouldn't drink that" Kai said to Hilary, who sat on a chair with a bottle of Vodka in front of her at the dining table. Hilary took another sip.

"Who cares? Not me" Kai swiped the vodka off the table. "Hey!"

"You should drink it. You…."

"I… what? Spit it out!"

"You… change"

"So? Tell me you've never been drunk." Hilary looked at him. Her eyes unfocused.

"I have. It's the not the point. When ever something goes wrong, you drink. You think that is the way to solve your problems. Well, sorry Hilary. The world isn't getting any better. Your creating more problems." Hilary looked at him.

"Your just like her." she grabbed the bottle from him and walked up the stairs, into the bathroom locking it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Hilary's back on the alcohol. :D lalala. Next chapter is Valentine's Day and everything seems screwed up. Review!

Charlotte Wilkens.


	12. February 14th

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

A/n: Thank-you for all your reviews!

A Year of My Life

Chapter 12: February 14th

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV:

"I'm going out" Hilary snapped as she shrugged on a coat.

"Sure, bye" Mariah said as she passed her. The front door slammed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary stomped down the foot path. She had a massive hangover and she wasn't in the best mood ever since last night. She was in such a bad mood, she didn't realize that she ran into someone.

"Sorry" she said as calmly as she could, looking up to the person. Her eyes widen. "Dad?" He hugged her.

"I found you!" Hilary pulled away.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not allowed to see my own daughter?" he asked. Hilary raised her eyebrow.

"There's always a reason."

"I came to visit you for your birthday?"

"My birthday? It's not for another month"

"I know. I'll be on a business trip for a while, so I won't be able to visit you then."

"Oh"

"You mother thought it would be best if I cam now"

"My mother said that?"

"Yes. She rang me. Concerned. She also told me where you were living"

"She was concerned?"

"Sweetie, she's your mother. You can't hate her forever"

"I can. And I will"

"I have forgiven her"

"Of course you have. Have you seen her?"

"I have. She said you won't see her, though"

"Hm" Hilary turned on her heel and stalked off.

"Damn it" he muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson scowled at Kai. Kai glared at Tyson. The others(Not including Hilary) were watching it as it was a tennis match. Ray cleared his throat and turned towards Max.

"How was your day?" he asked. Max drawed his attention to Ray.

"Fine fine. You?" Mariah looked at everyone like they had lost their heads.

"What is up with you people?!" she asked. Kenny, Max and Ray looked at her. "She's right! Your all insane!"

"Who's she?" asked Kenny.

"Hilary!" Ray chuckled.

"She's not exactly sane herself." Mariah looked at him.

"She's going through a hard time, Ray."

"Still, quiet loony she is"

"Ray! Are you okay?" Max sniffed him.

"He's been drinking. Again" Mariah threw her plate at the wall. Kai and Tyson finally paided attention. Mariah took a breath in, and stomped away. Kai looked at them all.

"Thank god it's almost over" he muttered. He stood up and followed Mariah. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Crap! Oooo I like the next chapter though!!! Evil Evil me! Tory you know what I'm talking about!

Ms. Hiwatari!


	13. February 21st

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just the plot.

A/n: Sorry about the slowness of the up-dations!

A Year of My life  
Chapter 13: February 21

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary's POV:

It has been a week since Valentine's Day. It was… a very not-Valentine's Day. My father came to see me. Ray and Mariah cooled off and Kai won't speak to me anymore. So, I'm in my room again but now Mariah sleeps in my bed with me. I can't spend too long in that house now. Other wise I just crack open another bottle of vodka. I closed my eyes. Sitting here alone, on the school oval bleaches, is rather boring. Next time, I'll bring a book. I hear footsteps coming up the bleachers, and then I can feel the footsteps come my way. Still, I keep my eyes closed.

"Things are still bad, aren't they?" I hear Tala say as he sits next to me. I open my eyes, but avoid eye contact.

"Yes."

"Kai moved in last night."

"I noticed." Kai had moved into Tala's house yesterday afternoon. Mariah hadn't finished moving all of her crap into Kai's old room yet, so she still had to stay in my room last night. It was a weird feeling, knowing that the only place I would see Kai was at school. And even then, he ignored me. Ass-hole. "Yeah… What do you want?"

"Hilary… Kai is worried about you. He was still up at 2am. When I asked him why, he repiled with, 'I wonder if she's opened that bottle….' He was obviously referring to you."

"He told you about my… problem… didn't he?" Why would he tell other people my alcohol problem? Tala of all people! Tala would tell the whole fucking world!

"Yes." He said in a little voice.

"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you." I said, glaring at him as I stood up.

"Hilary, I'm not going to tell anyone. Kai already gave me that threat anyways. But that wasn't why I came to see you." He's such a sneaky bastard. "Kai's in love with you." I almost fell over in shock. I walked over the bleacher seats. "You know that's true!" Tala called out after me. But I just kept walking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later:

Kai loves me. Kai loves ME. Yer right. Tala is a sneaky bastard and he's playing my strings. A little game from Kai, cause Kai doesn't _love _me. He _hates_ me. He's pulling my strings by diverting the… joke away from him. "WHAT AN ASSHOLE!" I yelled in the middle of the footpath. Luckily, I was the only one in the street. Kai can't even possibly even like me more than a friend. I'm not cool. I'm not good looking. I'm not popular. I'm boring. I drink to much alcohol. I don't smoke. I don't go to cool parties. I'm not… cool enough for him. Well. That Hilary is so going out of the window. Because everyone should watch out for the new and improved… well, me!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I know short! But I will update soon! I promise! Just tell me if you want anything to happen, because maybe I will add it in!

Ms. Hiwatari.


	14. March 1st & 2nd

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just the plot.

A/n: Thanks reviewers.

A Year of My Life

Chapter 14: March 1st/March 2nd

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariah's POV:

I wiped my hands with the dishtowel, I placed it back down on the kitchen bench, flicking the light off. "Night guys." I say, to Max and Kenny who are watching a TV program.

"Night, Mariah." Max replies. "Say night to Hils… If you see her."

"Will do." I head up the stairs, passing my own bedroom. I walk until the end of the hall, where on the left is Hil's bedroom. I knock lightly on the door. "Hils… It's me, Mariah. Can I come in?" I ask. Silence is the answer when you ask Hilary a question now. Tala keeps asking me if she's taking this whole kai-moving-out thing hard. And the answer is yes, cause, she's this shell now. I open the door. The light was on and I noticed that the room was a trash heap and that it smelt of old alcohol. "Hils…?" I lifted the cover of her bed, looked under her bed. No Hilary, in the bathroom either. I looked around, where was that sudden chill coming from? Ah… the window. "Shit." I muttered under my breath as I ran out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Kenny asks, looking up from his book.

"She's gone. Again." I say in disbelief.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV:

Tala looked out his bedroom window. Not such a clear sky tonight. It was cloudy with no moon at all. Something down on the footpath caught his eye. Not something, someone. "Hilary." He muttered under his breath. Tala pushed himself of the wall, and walked out of his room; down the stairs.

"Dude, where ya going?" Bryan asked, pausing his X-Box game.

"For a walk." Tala repiled. He opens the front door, and shuts it quietly. He stands still for a moment, watching Hilary sit on the gutter, with her back facing the house. He walked over towards her. "Hilary. It's 1am." Hilary looked up at him. Her eyes bloodshot, and showing the fact she properly hadn't slept properly in days.

"I know. I just…" Tala sat next to her, moving the vodka bottle onto the grass.

"Want to see him…" She said, softly. She looks at Tala. "I can't stay there anymore. I suffocate so easily… And… I can't beat it. No matter what. I can't stop."

"Drinking?" Tala asks. Hilary's eyes trailed to the vodka bottle and nods.

"I can't. It doesn't help. It just makes it worse."

"You realize that now?" Hilary sniffed.

"I need help."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 2nd:

Hilary lent against the wall in her bedroom.

"How did you get this much alcohol?" Tala asked from underneath the bed. "I've never seen so much. And to think I thought Spencer had a lot…" Hilary sneezed.

"I just went to the bottle shop." She said, wiping her nose. Tala crawled back from the bed, also pulling out four bottles of vodka.

"Man, this room is a trash heap." He commented, placing the bottles next to the other twenty bottles, about ten were empty. Hilary raised her eyebrow.

"Have you ever seen Tyson's room?" Hilary asked. Tala shook his head.

"I think about it and my answer is no." Hilary's eyes flickered to the alcohol.

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Pour them down the kitchen sink then smash the bottles in the garbage bins." Tala looked at Hilary.

"Do you really have to smash the bottles?" Hilary asked. Tala chuckled.

"I felt like smashing bottles." Hilary looked at the ground.

"He hates me doesn't he?" Tala ran his hand through his head.

"I already said he doesn't hate you. It's only you thinking he hates you. I said that before."

"I wish everything could go back to the way it was.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Yay! I updated! Sorry it's short but please review!

Ms. Hiwatari


	15. March 9th

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own the plot. I own Courtney Klucher. .

A/n: Thank you reviewers for keeping the story alive.

A Year of My life

Chapter 15: March 9th

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV:

"Where are Mariah and Hilary?" Kenny asked. Max looked up from the English novel he was reading.

"Over there." Max pointed to Hilary, Mariah and another girl sitting in the middle of the park. Kai looked up, looking over towards Hilary. He watched Hilary laugh and push her hair behind her ear. "She looks happy."

"What are we getting her for her birthday?" Ray asked. Kai bit his lip. He had already gotten Hilary her birthday present. Tala looked at his best friend hard then shooked his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later:

Hilary slammed her locker shut.

"Hey ya!" Came the voice of Courtney Klucher. Hilary smiled.

"Hey."

"What are you doing tonight?" Courtney asked. Hilary bit her lip.

"I think… going to a party with you and Mar." Courtney smiled.

"This is what you need, you know." Hilary frowned at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Courtney raised her hands.

"Nothing nothing, but look. There's Hiwatari." Courtney nodded her head towards the lanky form of Kai who that day, had dressed in all black. "I've never seen the boy look so down." Hilary looked down. "So! This party is totally what needs you to… you know… get your ball rolling. Your seventeen in two days!"

"Seventeen." Hilary echoed. Mariah walked up to them.

"Oh my god!" She blurted out. "I hate grade niners!" Courtney and Hilary both raised their eyebrows. "Every time I pass them, I get whistled and cheered at." Hilary snorted.

"Do they know you're taken?" Courtney asked, pushing off the lockers.

"I think they know but their still trying to get in my pants."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much more later:

Teenage bodies moved to the sounds of the fast-paced techno music and in the middle of the living room floor, the scantly clothed bodies of Hilary, Courtney and Mariah danced. Mariah smiled as she watched Ray walk towards them.

"Hey baby!" She yelled over the noise. Ray gave her a slight smile. He whispered in her ear. She nodded. "Ok. Babes, I'll be back later." Courtney sniggered while Hilary snorted.

"Are you sure about that?" Courtney said in her ear. Mariah went a slight pink in the cheeks.

"Yes I am sure!" She yelled. She and Ray left. Courtney rolled her eyes. They danced. They teased the boys. They drank a lot of alcohol.

"Someone's looking at you." Courtney slurred, pointing behind Hilary. Hilary whirled around. Kai was sitting against the wall, staring in her direction. "Come on Hils. I do not see the problem with him. He is hot. Go get him tiger." Hilary looked at Courtney, who simply shrugged her shoulders. Hilary walked towards Kai, who seemed to be staring more intently at her. Kai stood up, and grabbed Hilary's arm as she fell forward. She smiled Dunkley.

"Thanks."

"I thought you gave up alcohol."

"Tonight's special. Nine drinks and no more." Kai raised his eyebrow.

"Nine? That's nine mixed or nine straight?" Hilary frowned in though.

"Straight… I think." Hilary leaned up against him. "Why were you looking at me?"

"Who said I was looking at you?" Hilary played punched him in the torso.

"You're so funny." Hilary fanned herself. "It's so hot." Kai directed her outside.

"I'm taking you home." He said as Hilary fanned herself.

"Don't take me there. Kenny would shit himself if he saw me like this." Kai looked down at Hilary who wore a tight short singlet and tight short shorts. "Take me back to yours." Kai raised his eyebrow.

"Okay…" Hilary clutched onto Kai the whole way home (Which was not far away) while speaking on top of her lungs. "Hilary, I don't think people appreciate loudness at 1am in the morning."

"Oh really? Well, you tell them I don't give a shit!" She stumbled as she met the first stair up the porch. Kai lifted her up. "Why are you carrying me? Let me down." Kai placed her down, dug a key out of his pocket, and jammed it into the slot. Hilary walked through the threshold first, stumbling a bit.

"I think you should take those off." Hilary looked down at her heels.

"Yer… Their like, killing my feet." She bent down forwards, but ended up falling onto her bottom. She pulled off the shoes. "Help me up." Kai pulled her up by her arm, leading her up the stairs. "Why do you have to have stairs?" She moaned.

"How else would we get to the second level?" He asked. He opened his bedroom door, pushing Hilary in first. She collapsed on the bed, groaning. Kai shuffled through his drawers. He pulled out a black shirt and boxers. "You can wear these." He looked at Hilary. Fast asleep. Back into the draw went his clothes. He pulled back his covers, and somehow managed to put Hilary underneath the covers without waking her up. H looked at her.

'_What have you done to yourself…?' _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Please review! Much appreciation. Hilary's birthday is March 11th. I wonder what will happen. :O! Lol.

Ms. Hiwatari


	16. March 11th

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just this plot.

A/n: I re-read this story and decided to update it and possibly go back and re-write all the previous chapters like I have done. So, if you want a longer and better version of this story, do leave a request in your review! I might want to add: Warning, Lime ahead… Hehe. It's my birthday present to you… which is weird. It was _my _birthday on Monday.

A Year of My Life

Chapter Sixteen: March 11th

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary smiled. "Thanks guys." She said, as Mariah lit the birthday candles on the chocolate frosted cake in front of her.

Mariah smiled back at her. "It's not everyday we have someone turning seventeen do we?"

Hilary shrugged. "Still, but, you know I don't like big fusses."

"It's a happy occasion. Just smile and pretend your having fun." Mariah whispered in her ear, smiling at the boys who oddly looked at them.

"Are we going to sing happy birthday?" Max asked.

Hilary smiled slightly. "If you want to." Mariah glared down at her. "It'd make my day." She said, throwing another fake smile at them. She caught Kai's eye, and looked away quickly. Kai hadn't even said "Happy Birthday" to her, or a word or a look or _anything_. It caused more pain than any painful words would ever make. It wouldn't make her day if anybody sang 'happy birthday'. It didn't certainly feel like her birthday and she didn't feel like this was a 'happy' occasion. Tala was glaring the shit out of Tyson, who was taking turns at glaring at Tala and Kai. She was being ignored by Kai, who wasn't even looking anyone and she felt weird tension between super-couple Mariah and Rei. Was everyone fucked up or what? She thought.

Mariah smiled, though it looked painful, and led the miserable lot through singing happy birthday to Hilary. She quickly shot a nervous look at Rei, who looked away. She seriously wanted to stop singing and ask him what the fuck was wrong with him, but she didn't. She didn't want to ruin Hilary's birthday more than it already was ruined. As they finished the song, Mariah slumped down into her chair. She picked up the knife. "Who wants cake?" She asked, looking at the table.

"Me, please." Max said, sighing. He didn't look happy at all.

"Me." Tyson said through gritted teeth. Mariah was thinking it was a bad idea letting Tyson sit across from Tala and Kai.

"Me." Tala said, smirking up at Mariah. He was having way to much aggravating Tyson. "_Please_." He said to Mariah. He returned his gaze to Tyson. "Don't you know how to use your manners? Or don't you have any."

Tyson went a bright red in the cheeks. "Please, Mariah, may I have some cake?" He said, smiling back at Tala.

Mariah cutted up the three boys, plus Rei, Kenny and Hilary's pieces. "Kai?" She asked. "Would you like a piece?" She knew the answer before she even asked. Kai didn't eat sweats and that included cake. Even for…

"No." He said curtly. The entire dinner and he hadn't let his eyes of Tyson, like if he did, Tyson would throw his butter knife at him. "Thank-you anyways, Mariah." She had to admit, Kai having manners shocked her more than Tyson closing his mouth while chewing.

Everyone ate their cake in silence. That annoyed Hilary. She was also annoyed at a certain boy named Kai. She finished her cake quickly. The more faster she ended this dinner, the more she could get away. She was suffocating in here. She dropped her spoon next to her plate. "I'm finished. Thanks for the dinner. Mariah? I'll be home soon." She pushed back on her chair hard and stood up quickly, dashing away as fast as she could.

They heard the coat closet door open and close quickly, followed by the front door. Mariah's head dropped into her open hands. She was giving up. She heard another chair drag on the carpet and footsteps trail away. The front door opened and slammed shut. She didn't even to look up to know who it was. She already knew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary didn't care where she was going - as long as it was away from that crazy house. "If your following me, I'd suggest to fuck off, even if it's you Mariah." She thought it'd be Mariah out of everyone, including _him_. He hadn't even acknowledged her all evening, so why would he be following her. She stopped quickly and the person who had been following her ran straight into her, like they hadn't expected that. Then she realised, it wasn't _Mariah _who had followed her. It was him. It made her heart stop beating for the tiniest second. She could feel his breath on her neck, his body temperate was so hot compared to hers. She felt his hands trace her body outline. She became putty in his hands easily. She mentally kicked herself. What was wrong with her? Didn't she swore that she was angry at him for eternity? _She was still angry at him despite what her body was reacting to_. Why couldn't she just forget about him. "What do you want?" She asked softly.

"You." He whispered huskily in her ear. "To stop being angry at me." He felt her shudder as he lightly kissed the back of her neck.

"Who ever said I was angry?" She asked, suppressing a moan as he snaked a arm around the front of her stomach and pulling her closer to him. "Kai…" The arm that pulled her closer, made it's way up her shirt and into her bra.

"What do you want Hilary?" He asked her, yanking his arm around her shirt and spinning her around so she faced him. He hardly had to look down at her anymore, despite his towering stature. She had shot up, her hair had grown out and she was a stick now. His mouth felt dry. All he wanted to do was take her back to his house, where nobody would be, and ravage her until dawn. He wanted his hands all over body, he wanted her to be underneath him, he wanted to be _inside _of her.

She looked up at him. Smiling. She grabbed his left hand with her's and leaned towards his ear. "I want you." She whispered. "Now." She returned to normal height, smirking. He grabbed her and pulled her close. His lips smashed against her's. He couldn't help it anymore. He felt her tongue on his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He quickly dominated the kiss. He picked her up by the waist and started to carry her down the street, towards his house. He felt her bony hands through his hair. He walked up the front stoop steps of his house. He knew they hadn't left the house locked, which was stupid, but at the moment, he didn't really care. Hilary dropped a bony hand to the door knob and opened it up. Kai rushed in and wasted no time slamming Hilary roughly against the closet wall.

Kai pulled away. "Are you sure?" He asked, softly.

Hilary looked at him and nodded. "Yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariah sat alone on the backdoor steps. Hilary's birthday was a bust and now both Kai and Hilary were missing. Together. Not a great idea.

"I know you don't think it's a good idea for them to be alone, together." She heard Tala say from behind her. She felt him sit next to her. "But I reckon it's what they need."

"What they need is to be here." Mariah said. "Hilary especially."

"What she needs is Kai. He is the only one who can get through her."

Mariah stood up. "Maybe you shouldn't but in."

Tala stood up. Immdently the taller out of the two. "I shouldn't but in?" He asked. "I don't think Hilary would be half as fucked up as she is if she continued to live in this house. You people bring her into this mess."

Mariah's mouth fell open. "_We _bring her into this mess? _Kai _helped bring her into this as well! He keeps playing cat and mouse games with her feelings!"

"And now look at him! He's trying to get her out. He's actually trying to help - unlike any of you lot."

Mariah glared. "Fuck off Valkov." She muttered. She took a step higher onto the step of the stoop. "We don't need you here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I am so so so so so sorry it has taken me this long to write this! But hey, I wrote it at least!

~ Emily Jade


End file.
